Burned
by Kuroi21
Summary: Perlahan, nyawaku semakin terbakar, menipis. Kau datang menjengukku. Mencoba membuatku tahan terhadap semua cobaan yang aku derita sejak kecil. Maukah kau menemaniku sampai nyawa ini terbakar habis? GerUK/Arthur POV/Shonen-ai


**Burned**

Summary: Perlahan, nyawaku semakin terbakar, menipis. Kau datang menjengukku.

Mencoba membuatku tahan terhadap semua cobaan yang aku derita

sejak kecil. Maukah kau menemaniku sampai nyawa ini terbakar habis?

Disclaimer: Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

Pairing : Germany x UK

Rating : T

Warning : Arthur POV, human name used, BL, gaje, aneh, dll.

* * *

><p>Aku, seperti biasa, hanya tidur di atas ranjang putih ini setiap hari. Sakit yang kuderita ini membuatku frustasi. Leukimia. Penyakit yang dapat membawa seseorang menuju ke gerbang pintu maut. Biasanya, aku ditemani oleh beberapa teman dekatku. Tapi, hari ini yang datang untuk menemaniku adalah orang yang masih dapat dibilang, kurang dekat. Dia membawa karangan bunga mawar putih. Diletakkanya karangan bunga tersebut di meja depan. Ia menoleh kearahku.<p>

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, sangat. Terima kasih."

"Kau…..sebenarnya sakit apa?"

"Leukimia"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat. Di wajahnya tersirat ekspresi kasihan.

"Ludwig?"

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Arthur"

Dia duduk di sampingku. Ludwig Weillschmidt sebenarnya teman satu kantor. Hanya saja, aku kurang dekat dengan dia karena kita beda atasan. Matanya sibuk membaca buku yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arahku. Kemudian kembali membaca bukunya.

Keheningan kami dikejutkan oleh seorang pria albino yang masuk dengan mendobrak pintu kamarku. Aku yang sedang menikmati teh, memuncratkan teh yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"YOSH! Arthur, aku membawakan makanan untukmu!"

"Kakak, tolong jangan berisik."

"Oya, nanti malam Francis dan Alfred yang menjaga Arthur. Kau santai saja dirumah. Bikinkan aku wurst dan kita minum beer bersama."

Aku diam melihat mereka berdua. Yang baru saja datang itu adalah teman dekatku, Gilbert Weillschmidt. Gilbert dan Ludwig adalah kakak beradik. Gilbert sebagai kakak sementara Ludwig sebagai adik. Walau begitu, dimataku terlihat terbalik. Sifat Gilbert serampangan, beda sekali dengan Ludwig yang justru lebih dewasa. Gilbert lebih suka berbicara dan tidak bisa diam dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang lebih memilih untuk diam. Aku iri dengan hubungan mereka. Aku, walau memiliki saudara, aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Alfred dan Francis ada dimana?"

"Mereka? Bukankah kau mengetahuinya?"

"Memangnya aku bisa telepati?"

"Jangan teriak teriak begitu dong. Aku hanya bercanda. Alfred masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya, Francis…..entahlah dia ada dimana. Mungkin sedang pergi ke rumah Antonio."

"Oh…."

Aku kembali menghirup teh. Alfred dan Francis akan menemaniku nanti malam. Semoga saja aku tidak diganggu dengan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Arthur, gimana dengan pengobatanmu?"<p>

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik kau singkirkan semua hamburger yang ada di sana!"

Malam ini, giliran Alfred dan Francis yang menjagaku. Walaupun aku sedang sakit, mereka selalu menjahiliku, meskipun tidak separah sewaktu aku masih dapat beraktifitas normal. Aku rindu masa-masa itu.

"Mon chere, santai saja. Kau tidak perlu marah marah seperti itu, kan?"

"Diam kau, bloody frog!"

"Moi~ Kalau kau marah, apakah sakitmu tidak akan bertambah parah?"

"Kalian yang memancing kemarahanku!"

Andai saja aku masih dapat berlarian dengan bebas, mungkin aku sudah mencekik pria berambut panjang mesum itu. Sekarang aku hanya dapat menarik rambutnya. Sayang sekali.

"Alfred, kau masih sibuk dengan makanan junk itu?"

Alfred hanya mengangguk. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kentang goreng dan tangannya penuh cola dan hamburger. Apa anak yang satu ini tidak memikirkan kesehatannya?

"Tadi, bagaimana dengan Ludwig?"

"Setidaknya dia seratus kali lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan kalian berdua."

"Kau berbicara dengannya?"

"Sedikit. Dia lebih banyak diam daripada berbicara."

"Kau tidak bosan sama sekali, dijaga dengan dia?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan kita berdua besok sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kalau kita pergi, nanti Artie akan kangen dengan kita, mon chere~"

"Peduli amat aku dengan kalian."

"Kalau kau tidak peduli dengan kita, kenapa kau menanyakan keberadaan kita pada Gilbert tadi siang?"

"Urrgghh…"

"Moi, Alfred, kau membuat Arthur naik darah."

"Oh, maaf. Mau hamburger, Arthur? Permintaan maafku."

"Kuterima permintaan maafmu, tapi aku tidak mau makan itu."

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau makan. Sebaiknya, kau beristirahatlah. Sudah minum obat, kan? Aku matikan lampunya, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku dan Francis."

"Ya, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, alis tebal."

-To Be Continued-

Author's note: Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom Hetalia. Tapi sebenernya sih udah jadi fans-nya 3 tahun lalu sih….

Ini fic pertama saya, mohon maaf kalo jelek. Waktu saya baca ulang, kok banyakan percakapannya ya? LOL. Pair yang saya suka emang langka banget ya, ahahahaha… Mohon di review dan di rate, ya! No flame plz~


End file.
